Annular loop members etc. that are used as power transmission means of automatic transmissions are manufactured by cutting a cylindrical material into pieces with a predetermined width. This cutting of the cylindrical material is performed by sandwiching a circumferential portion of the cylindrical material between cutting blades of the pair of cutting tools that are placed on the inner and outer peripheries of the cylindrical material, and by relatively rotating and moving the pair of cutting tools along the entire circumference of the cylindrical material.
An example of such rotary cutting apparatuses is a cutting apparatus for a metal thin plate drum which is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this cutting apparatus, a pair of mountain-shaped rolling cutters are made to contact the outer and inner peripheral surfaces of the drum, and a servomotor is driven to rotate the drum held by a pressure contact member. The pair of rolling cutters rotate together with the drum, whereby the drum can be cut.